King Julien
"Where are you and your booty which is quite large and usually easy to see?" - King Julien, Gone in a Flash Madagascar Self-proclaimed "Lord of the Lemurs," King Julien XIII ruled over a great colony of lemurs in Madagascar with charisma and certainly little ability to lead. It's a goof for Julien to be a king since male ring tails are not leaders (although in the movie Maurice said he was "self-proclaimed" lord of the Lemurs). But then, he's not really a very good king. His main skill lies in delegating; telling other people what they should do. Julien had parties for his people on Madagascar with much frequency, the likes of which were interrupted constantly by the fossa, which trespassed onto the lemur villages, devouring all that they could catch. The day Alex and his friends came to Madagascar, King Julien and his subjects were enjoying one of their parties when it was invaded by Fossa. When the Fossa were scared off by Alex, Julien and his people were hiding in the trees and saw this scene, thinking Alex and his friends were giants from some faraway land, with Julien coming forward and presenting himself as the king of the lemurs. When asked where the people were, Julien pointed to a skeleton of a man caught in a parachute hanging from a tree. Later that night, Julien had a meeting of the lemurs and other creatures of the jungle in the plane. Julien insisted that if they could make friends with Alex and his friends, the Fossa would be scared away for good. Maurice was skeptical about this plan but Julien insisted that, being king, his ideas were the best. When Alex and his friends were ready to go back to New York, Julien gifted them his crown; however he had already made himself a bigger, better one, with a gecko name Stevie on it. Julien proclaims that while he is in New York, Stevie will take his place as king, leaving the other lemurs speechless. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Julien, along with Maurice and Mort, accompany Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman to New York on the plane built by the penguins. He is in the first class, ordering constant refreshments, and amusing himself with plane crash videos. As the plane crashes down to Africa after running out of fuel and momentum, Julien takes utter pleasure in the feeling of weightlessness caused by the high speed descent. By being in First Class, he escapes the crash with a parachute. Upon arriving in Africa, Julien at first believes they are in New York, and makes himself a new crown. Later, when the reserve watering hole dries up, Julien suggests that they make a sacrifice to 'his good friends, the water gods' at the volcano to replenish the water. At first Julien suggests Melman as the sacrifice, who believed he was going to die soon anyway. But after Melman realized he was going to live, he gave up on being a sacrifice, leaving Julien disappointed at his plan's failure. However, Mort arrives soon after, followed by a persistent shark that had been attempting to eat him. This shark then falls into the volcano, and as Julien comes out of the volcano, he sees the water coming back to the reserve (due, in fact, to a dam constructed by Nana being destroyed by Alex and Zuba), and is convinced of his plan's success. The Penguins of Madagascar Julien appears regularly, often noisily and unintentionally annoying Skipper and pretty much everyone. He is the self-proclaimed "King of the Zoo" no doubt due to his former king status on Madagascar. Only Mort and Maurice truly believe and respect him as their king, everyone else just humors him, showing up to his royal decrees. Julien hates having anyone touch his feet, such as passing a royal decree that anyone who touches his feet would be banished from his kingdom (the zoo) (Episode: Two Feet High and Rising.) When the sewer rats went to the zoo and tricked the Penguins out of their home (Miracle on Ice), Julien decided to play for the Penguins in a game of Hockey to try and win their home back. They were losing until one of the rats touched his feet, after that he lost it and beat all of them on his own. In the episode Crown Fools, Julien panics when he loses his crown and obsessively longs for it until it is revealed that he had a spare crown all along (prompting Marlene to chase him with a crowbar). Despite his desire for everyone to listen and do what he wants, he hates and ignores Mort, his most loyal follower, who treats him like a god. Mort responds to everything Julien tells him to do as "I like..." followed by whatever Julien said. In the episode Haunted Habitat he mentioned that he had a dream that he was "The last Mammal on Earth". Mort was just happy to be in the dream despite that he was "road kill" in it. A recurring gag in the series, is Julien's behavior and believing in Supernatural Beings, Sky Spirits. It also shown that Julien gains a super-lemur level of strength if he gets mad visible when in Miracle on Ice, Julien spanked and humiliated the Rat King, after one of his henchmen touched Julien's feet; In Happy King Julien Day!, Maurice claims that Julien violently caned everyone who forgot his self-proclaimed holiday. He made friends with the LEM-R unit sent to study him in Lemur See, Lemur Do. He even nick-named it Lemmy Antagonistic Side Penguiner Takes All: King Julien challenges the Penguins in "Capture the Flag". He, Mort and Maurice cheated by taking the trees and always makes it first to the flag before they do. They win every time, and King Julien takes all the Penguins stuff, including Rico's dolly. The penguins soon figure out and used jet packs to wag them off. When they win, they take all the lemurs' stuff, including Mort. Little Zoo Coupe: King Julien challenges the Penguins to a race. King Julien used a brick to keep his cart running. He asks Mort and Maurice to throw stuff at the penguins to slow them down. Julien eventually wins when Phil throws a banana peel on the road and the Penguins slip on it. King Julien takes their car, but when he pushes a button that has his face on it, he was launched off. Dr. Blowhole's Revenge: He joins Dr. Blowhole and helps him to attempt to flood the Earth. In the end however, he joins the side of good claiming he was a "double agent". He might have been on Blowhole's side at first, however, and then changed his mind. Abilities Although quite lazy, his constant (virtually all the time) dancing keeps him in good physical condition, plus his natural high agility, flexibility, strength, dexterity, speed and reflexes makes him quite physically able. Although he has little (if any) combat training or experience, when motivated he is shown to arguably better than anyone. In Assault & Batteries he was able to hold his own against Skipper and even defeat him (arguably), something that no other character has been able to do, not even the other penguins. He also defeated Eggy, something no other zoo animal could do, either. Despite this he is rather timid and doesn't like to fight, he only does so when angry or annoyed. Julien is also shown to be highly durable, surviving hits and falls that should damage him greatly. Also, despite seeming very, very stupid (dumb cannot be used because it is a synonym for "mute", not "stupid"), making bad choices and misunderstanding simple phrases or words, it is occasionally implied that Julien is quite bright. A good example is in Go Fish, where he was able to keep up with every step in skippers unbelievably complex plan. Another good example is in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, where he tricks Dr Blowhole into trusting him, while he secretly was on the right side all along. Taken from NICK King Julien is the zoo's self-appointed monarch and the ultimate party animal. This spoiled king likes to order everyone around and he would be completely intolerable if not for his insistence that everyone have fun! King Julien's towering ego more than makes up for his pint-sized body. He's quick with an insult, but even quicker with a smile, so it's hard for anyone to take this lemur too seriously. Other parts of his personality in The Penguins of Madagascar King Julien's vocabulary level is shown to be very, maybe extremely, low in the TV show. Example: In "Lemur See, Lemur Do", instead of saying "most disappointing" he says "dissapointiest". Also, in "Popcorn Panic" he does not know that "succeed" is the opposite of "fail" and says it like "suck seed". He is also shown to be very self-centered and never takes the blame for his actions. In the episode where he is jealous because Mort's dolls have become very successful, he puts somewhere where there are skunks, and therefore the skunks spray them. When Marlene and the penguins realize that Julien is responsible, he admits it, only to say he did it in a way that it isn't his fault, however, it was ''his fault. In Zoo Tube, when he ruins the animals' plan to show a commercial with the zoo in it, he says that is Maurice's fault, mainly because Julien is too chicken to take the blame for his actions. In "Paternal Egg-Stinct" he says that Skipper, Private, Rico, and Mr. Science-Lover (Kowalski) that they are responsible for his irresponsibility. According to ''this, Julien doesn't realize that he is responsible for his actions and irresponsibility, king or not. Also, in one episode, it is shown that Julien thinks he is the most important creature in all of existence. Also in "Egg-Stinct", Julien thinks he laid an egg which was actually laid by a duck. The only mammals that lay eggs are monotremes, and if an egg doesn't belong to a monotreme, then it belongs to any other creature that can lay an egg, and there is no way Julien could lay an egg. Because of the fact that he is extremely self-centered/selfish and very dim-witted (although he is funny), Julien is kind of a bad king. It seems that he will only let people talk good about him. If this is true, then Julien could even be narcissistic in that way. Video Clips *From Nick Quotes *"Not the FEEET!" (The Hidden, getting pulled up by the chameleons) *"Maurice, I am ready to shake my maker of money. Hit it!" (Mask of the Raccoon) *"I said 'gimme'. What part of 'gim' or 'me' did you not understand?!" (Gone in a Flash, feuding with Maurice for the camera) *"I confess to everything! I took the last nut and nougat bar! I cheat at whistling! (grabs Maurice and spits. The lines were dropped; Maurice pops up but Julien pushes him down.) My father was not a talking water-cycle! (The Red Squirrel, when he and Maurice are in lines and being dropped in monkey toys.) *"AHHH!! My secret gold-digging shame exposed!" (Truth Ache, when Private tells everyone that he picks his nose.) *I must be dreaming. Pinch me, bite me, now slap my face and spank my right buttock! (Operation: Plush & Cover, when he was breaking up of the sight of Mort's everywhere) *NONE HAD TOUCH THE ROYAL FEET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!(Miracle On Ice, When Julien Freaks Out When One Of The Rats Touch King Julien Feet) Conversations Involving Him The Helmet *''(Rico tries to get the Helmet back, but falls on Julien. He gets off and gets into a combat stance)'' *Julien: You are trying to steal my crown! *''(Skipper, Kowalski, and Private arrive)'' *Skipper: No, it's a helmet. And, yes, we're stealing it. Back. *Julien: Ha! I am surrounded by the low-down, dirty snakes! *''(Four snakes surround him and hiss)'' *Julien: (scared) It's a figure of speech. Go away! *''(The snakes leave)'' Haunted Habitat *Julien: I was having a dream, where I'm the last mammal on Earth. *Mort: Was I in it? *Julien: Yes, but you were roadkill. *Mort: But, I was in it! Appearances *Madagascar -- Sacha Baron Cohen *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa -- Sacha Baron Cohen *Merry Madagascar -- Danny Jacobs *TV Series -- Danny Jacobs Trivia *Some people proclaim that King Julien has a crush on Marlene (see Rumor: Julien & Marlene). *The theory of this came up when in the episode Otter Gone Wild, King Julien seemed to really enjoy it when wild Marlene was loving on him. *Skipper calls him Ring-Tail. *He seems to be really cared by the zoo: First, they gave him and the lemurs an inflatable jumpy-house, to jump in. Second, the zoo allows him to have a throne. Third, the time he went crazy, they gave him a cozy bed and a guava juice. *He hates it when people don't come to his parties. *He wants things done by his rules. *He is very strict when it comes to touching his feet. *In Otter Things Have Happened he is very angry that the penguins made Marlene hook up with Fred and states HE is Marlene's boyfriend. *In Popcorn Panic, he is shown to have a lazy eye. *He is pretty skilled with the bo staff. *Although he does not hate Mort, as many say, he does show obvious distain to Mort's obsession with his feet. *In Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, he wanted to be Skipper's BFF (Best Friend Forever). *In Truth Ache it was exposed that he likes to "Go Digging" in his nose *He seen like to annoying the penguins especially Skipper. Due to the fact that they both "love" Marlene, they could be enemies. *Is still unknown how he (and Maurice and Mort) could be at the Zoo. At the ending of Madagascar 2 he was still in Africa. He didn't go with Skipper to the plane (ed: Actually, Skipper was just going on honeymoon. He wasn't leaving in the plane. And, if you pay attention to the introduction, the Lemurs arrive in a crate at the Zoo. It is not known how they managed to get shipped to the Zoo, and why Alex, Gloria, Melman, and Marty did not come back. Hopefully all will be explained in Madagascar 3.) *In Out of the Groove, it is shown that King Julien has a bad case of the "stupids" and that it says so in his medical forums. *King Julien seems to have the role of the Unexpected Hero, always being the one to save the penguins and the others or stop a situation before it gets out of hand when needed to - **Operation: Plush & Cover - he saved the penguins and Mort from a burning death. **Assault & Batteries - Saved Skipper from Joey. **Miracle on Ice - saved the penguins' home from the rat king. **Jungle Law - saved the zoo from going into total complete mass panic, so as Skipper says **Miss Understanding - it was because of Julien's mention of his juice maker not working that Kowalski was able to figure out what skipper's true gender was saving him from a misguided life. **Otter Things Have Happened - Could be argued, but it was because of Julien's fight with Fred that Marlene was able to figure out that Fred was as dumb as a sack of hammers saving her from completely falling in love with a moron. **Snakehead! - he gave the penguins the soda bottle which saved them from the killer fish. **Zoo Tube - because he destroyed the signal to the televisions causing them to short circuit, the people came back to the zoo saving the animals from being transferred and also Mort. **Dr. Blowhole's Revenge - he was a double agent so eventually he turned on Dr. Blowhole stopped his evil plans and saved the world! **The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel - he was the only one that saw ''the Truth ''causing him to figure out how to save Marlene, the Penguins, and himself from evil treasure. **Hard Boiled Eggy - by defeating Eggy and making him not want to be a penguin anymore, he saved Eggy from a dangerous life. Other Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (TV Series)